Never Again
by WhiteLily
Summary: My first song fic to Nickleback's "Never Again" PG 13 for violence and cussing


Never Again

PG13 for violence and cussing.

He walked into the foyer of his house and slammed the door behind him. Nobody greeted him, not even any of the worthless house elves he owned. He was in a bad mood, and didn't feel like saying anything about it, so he stomped to his study and slammed the door again. Making strait for his liquor cabinet, he slammed glasses and bottles down as he made himself a shot of scotch. Downing it in one gulp, he fixed another one, this time of bourbon. When he held the glass to his lips, he expected bourbon, but instead he got air. The bottle was empty.

"Damn!" He threw the bottle down on the floor like a child in a tantrum. Thinking one of the wretched elves would come scurrying in to pick up the shards, he waited. While he waited, he downed two more shots, both of bourbon. When no elf came, he became furious, and slammed his shot glass on to the floor and yelled.

He had a horrible day at work, but it seemed like everyday for the past few months had been horrible. Those damn Ministry of Magic twerps had been at his business, inquiring about his involvement with Dark Arts artifacts. It had taken all his patience not to curse them, and after, he had stopped at the Snake's Skull, a secret pup for the elite followers of Voldemort, for some drinks. Worried that the Ministry might show up after a bad fight broke out, he left. Now he was at home and enjoying his large supply of bourbon, scotch, gin, vermouth, and even some whiskey.

Where were those house elves?

With one sweep of his arm he sent all the bottles on the counter top smashing to the floor. Glass shards and alcohol littered the floor. 

When no elves responded to the noise, he roared, "I am Luciusssshhh Malfoy!" the alcohol slurred his speech.

He threw open the door and went to find his wife. When he found her reading the Daily Prophet in the living room, he attacked her.

"Where are the house elves?" He yelled, grabbing her wrists and jerking her up forcefully.

Smelling the alcohol on his breath, she asked timidly, "Have you been drinking?"

He slapped her hard across the face.

  
  


He's drunk again, it's time to fight

She must have done something wrong tonight

The living room becomes a boxing ring

It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands

She's just a woman. 

Never again. 

  
  


"Answer me! Where are the house elves?"

"I-I gave them the night off."

"The night off!" He stormed.

She nodded fearfully.

He punched her in the jaw and sent her sprawling on the floor. 

"They're slaves! Goddamn slaves! You don't give slaves the night off!" He yelled, infuriated. 

She lay on the floor sobbing.

"What about dinner!"

"Th-there's some spaghetti and bread in the kitchen. I can heat it up for you." She managed to gasp out.

"I don't want cold spaghetti!" He screamed, hitting her again, this time, punching her in the eye.

"Then what do you want?" She asked softly, holding one hand on her eye and the other on her already swollen jaw.

"I want something from the house elves!" He bellowed, grabbing her around the neck and shaking her forcefully.

At the sound of her scream, a boy of fifteen ran out of his room, to the living room, where his mother's screams were coming from. He ran into the living room to see his father on top of his mother, beating her.

"Mom!" The boy shouted, concern evident in his voice.

"Go back to bed, Draco. Go back to bed." She turned to look at him and saw that her eyes were turning black, her jaw was swollen, and the blood from her nose was running down her face and neck.

  
  


I hear her scream from down the hall

Amazing she can even talk at all

She cries to me, "go back to bed"

I'm terrified she'll wind up dead, dead in his hands

She's just a woman

Never again.

  
  


"The house elves are in their slave quarters, Lucius. Just go tell them to fix you something to eat." Draco spoke in an even voice, careful not to upset him, lest he start again with the beating.

"Don't ever give the slaves the night off." Lucius commanded his wife in an icy voice, and then stormed out of the room.

When he was gone, Draco ran over to his mother and helped pull her into his room, where using his limited knowledge of healing, managed to stop the swelling on her jaw and her nose from bleeding.

"You should go see a doctor." her son said quietly.

"No, I'm fine. Let me go to my room and sleep. I'll be fine. He just had a bad day at work, that's all. It's my fault." She murmured, getting of his bed and staggering to her room.

After his mother had left, Draco went to his punching bag in the corner of his room, put on his boxing gloves, and began pounding it, pretending it was Lucius.

  
  


Father's a name you haven't earned yet.

You're just a child with a temper.

Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"

Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure.

  
  


*~*

"Why isn't dinner hot!"

"It's ten thirty and-"

He interrupted her by punching her in the mouth.

"Don't give me lame excuses! I work all day for the money to live in this mansion! All I want is a hot meal!"

"The elves can heat it up for you very quick."

"It doesn't taste the same! Why couldn't you just wait!"

"We-we were hungry."

He threw her to the ground with a punch to the nose. 

"You should have waited! I'm the boss in this house and I'll tell you when it's ok to eat!" He stood over and kicked her sharply in the ribs.

Sobbing and sucking in her breath, she fumbled in her robes. 

  
  


He's drunk again, it's time to fight.

Same old shit just on a different night.

She grabs her wand, she's had enough.

Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man.

She says the spell, fast as she can.

Never again.

  
  


Green light flashed from her wand and Lucius Malfoy fell to a heap on the floor as Draco watched.

Realizing what she had just done, Narcissa ran to him and threw herself on top of him, ignoring the pain in her chest and nose.

"Oh my God, Lucius! No! Lucius, I didn't mean it, come back....come back." She wailed.

Draco leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, putting his head in his hands.

  
  


Seen it before but not like this.

Been there before but not like this. 

Never before have I seen it this bad. 

She's just a woman.

Never again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: The title "Never Again" and they lyrics were by Nickleback, but I did change a few words because the actual lyrics were "grabs the gun, fast as she can....pulls the trigger, fast as she can" The Malfoy's belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I really like this song and I wanted to do a song fic. I didn't expect it to be really good, but I think it turned out alright, and reviews are always nice.


End file.
